


Abnormal Ground Conditions

by gehirnstuerm



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gehirnstuerm/pseuds/gehirnstuerm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Danny and Steve operate in unfamiliar territory, Steve doesn't excel at everything and Danny has an epiphany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abnormal Ground Conditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LacrimaDraconis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacrimaDraconis/gifts).



> This one's dedicated to LacrimaDraconis, because she gave me the idea. It's all her fault! She's also awesome. wattle_neurotic, beta-reader extraordinaire, is equally awesome and deserves a lot of hugs and cookies.

How is this his life? Danny has asked himself this question over and over again, ever since Steve "I keep a grenade in the glove compartment" McGarrett made him his partner and gunfights, explosions and driving cars onto boats became routine for Danny, something he hardly bats an eye over. He'll rant and rage at Steve anyway and trust this freak of nature to think of something truly outrageous to surprise Danny every other day – but is he truly shocked? Not really. Working with Steve has made Danny expect the unexpected.

This is different, though. This is bizarre. More bizarre than blowing up warehouses and driving a motorcycle up a staircase. It’s even more bizarre than throwing a guy in a shark tank. This is Danny spending the afternoon with his beloved little daughter and his crazy, but distractingly hot, partner playing mini-golf. If this isn't weird, Danny doesn't know what is.

Danny had been looking forward to an afternoon with Grace and if it had to involve whacking a tiny ball with a club, so be it. The things you do for your kid, right? Danny wanted to pick up Grace first and drop off Steve later, but the girl had other plans. She'd been the one who asked Steve to join them and when he hesitated, she pulled out the big guns.

Even with all his practice Danny isn't completely immune to the puppy-dog eyes, so Steve was doomed from the start. And when Steve turned to him with this unsure yet hopeful expression, Danny didn't stand a chance either. It's hard to resist Grace, but saying no to Steve is almost impossible – of course Steve doesn't have to know that.

So, it's Grace's fault that the three of them ended up in a mini-golf park and Danny has to admit, aside from the bizarreness of it all, it isn't so bad. The park itself is nice, as mini-golf parks go. It pretends to be a tropical rainforest, so there aren't any giant clowns or similar atrocities to be found. Grace is definitely having a blast and Danny is kind of enjoying himself, mostly because Steve is providing the entertainment. Danny wouldn't have believed it possible, but there are other things besides basketball and mammal-to-mammal communication that Steve doesn't excel at. But there’s no denying it: Steve, honest to God, sucks at mini-golf.

It takes Steve way too many putts to get his ridiculous pink golf ball into the hole and Danny can see that his partner hates it with the power of a thousand burning suns, even though he tries his best to hide it. But his shoulders are tense and sometimes Steve's face slips into an expression suspiciously close to Aneurysm Face.

This shouldn't be so amusing to Danny, but it is. Of course Grace is with them, so he can't give Steve as much shit about it as he'd like to, but Danny Williams can be a patient man.

"Good shot," Danny comments, keeping his expression carefully neutral, but it still earns him a glare from Steve.

And he doesn't even have to say anymore, because it's Grace who, albeit unknowingly, drives the point home. "Steve, you don't have to play extra bad to let me win. Danno doesn't do it either!"

When Danny can't stifle a snort, Steve just gives him the stink-eye, before he turns to smile at Grace. It doesn't even look too forced, Danny has to give him that. "I'll keep that in mind," Steve says softly.

Grace is really good for her age and she's gotten even better since the last time Danny took her to a mini-golf course. By now she has probably learned to play real golf, but he'd rather not think about that. Danny himself mini-golfs like a champion, and he doesn't need a country-club membership do accomplish this. Being a father does things to you. You pick up some skills, some more useful than others. He wouldn't have pegged this as one of the useful ones before, but here he is, having a great time beating Steve at mini-golf.

When it's Steve's turn again, Danny can tell he means business, because he stares at the ball like it's the enemy. Apparently trying for the strategic approach, he crouches down and peers in the direction of the hole, measuring the distance and calculating angles. Grace is clearly fascinated by the show and so is Danny – but of course, for completely different reasons. When Steve stands up with a huff to repeat the procedure on the other side of the track, Danny seizes the opportunity to appreciate his partner's backside and especially the way his t-shirt rides up a few inches.

It's not like he never takes a closer look at Steve when they're at work. How could he not? It's Steve "Oh, I took my shirt off again for no apparent reason!" McGarrett he's dealing with, after all. But Danny has developed quite a poker face for these situations. Danny is usually perfectly content with appreciating Steve's body from afar whenever he gets the time. In weaker moments, he may even allow himself to notice Steve's impossibly long eyelashes or admit how much he likes Steve's graying temples.

It's no big deal, though. Sure, Danny is attracted to Steve, but it's all under control and these life-or-death situations they keep getting into kind of need his full attention anyway. That’s why it's extremely nice to watch Steve with no one shooting at them and not even shitloads of paperwork waiting. For a second Danny's afraid he jinxed it and gunmen will pop out of the tropical decoration and open fire. It's ridiculous – no criminal with a sense of pride would set foot in a mini-golf park! Or maybe they would. What does Danny know about the workings of a deranged mind? Steve's clearly the expert for that.

By track four Steve is having a hard time concealing his frustration with the stubborn pink golf ball and its unwillingness to cooperate. Danny feels almost sorry for the guy and Grace seems to share the sentiment. She heaves a sigh and strolls over to Steve.

"You're not doing it right," Grace states softly, tugging at his shirt. Steve has been plenty annoyed before, but as soon as she addresses him, there's not a trace of it left on his features.

"Yeah, I get that," Steve grins sheepishly. "Can you give me some tips? You're much better than me!"

Grace beams up at him and goes right to business. She explains how Steve is supposed to stand, instructs him how to find the perfect angle and chides him for using too much force on his first putt. Steve listens closely, nodding along, and Danny can't help but find this a little adorable. Okay, maybe he finds it more than just a little adorable, because Danny knows he's wearing a goofy smile right now. But it's just because his little daughter is giving orders to his nut job of a partner, definitely not because Steve looks like an eager puppy. Not at all.

This time it takes just two strokes for Steve to get the ball into the hole, which prompts excited whooping from both Grace and Steve. He high-fives her and she giggles with delight when he calls her a genius. It's nice to see Steve like this, so relaxed and gleeful about his little victory. Danny has seen this boyish side of Steve before. It often surfaces when they're bickering over something or other, but crime is always afoot and ninja Steve usually takes over way too soon.

“Well done,” Danny grins. “Maybe you're not a completely hopeless case after all.”

And then Steve directs one of these smiles at him, these rare and dangerous ones, all open and unguarded and happy. The ones that always make Danny's heart stutter in a way that can't be healthy. Danny can't help but return the smile, which makes Steve beam even more. Time slows a little as they're looking at each other and Danny should stop grinning at his partner like an idiot, but his pulse is racing and Steve doesn't look away either. What the hell?

It's Grace who breaks the moment. "Danno, come on! We have to move to the next one and it's your turn!"

Danny blinks and jerks his gaze away, but he doesn't miss Steve doing this head-duck thing of his and the hint of a blush creeping over his partner's face.

Danny clears his throat and strides over to the next track, bumping Steve's shoulder in the process. "Move over!" he says. "I'll show you how to play mini-golf!"

It's easier said than done. Suddenly Danny can feel Steve's eyes on him when he tries to adjust his stance and all of a sudden he feels ridiculously self-conscious. He looks up and this was a mistake, because there's Steve's smile again. It's a new one though, an almost shy one Danny definitely hasn't seen before and that provokes a funny feeling in Danny's belly. When he finally hits the ball, the angle is all wrong and the ball doesn't remotely go into the right direction. Danny groans inwardly, surprised by his own reaction. This is just great.

"Grace, I think your dad could use a few tips, too!" Steve grins, prompting Grace to nod gravely.

"Yeah, Monkey," Danny says with a defeated sigh. "Please help me out!"

 

***

 

Danny heaves a sigh of relief when he's alone in his car, after dropping off Steve and then Grace at their respective homes. Of course he loves spending time with Grace and hates to say goodbye to her, but he will see her again this weekend and right now he really needs some time to think. There was more emotional turmoil this afternoon than Danny would have believed possible in a mini-golf game, of all things. To say that this turn of events came as a surprise to Danny would be a huge understatement. He really hadn't expected enjoying Steve's company so much, not like this.

Hell, in the end Danny was glad they didn't keep a tally of the game. He's pretty sure he wasn't as bad as Steve, but his performance wasn't stellar either. Somehow Steve had managed to throw Danny completely off his game, quite literally, and it's freaking him out a little.

Of course there has been a certain spark between them from the start, Danny doesn't deny it. He's attracted to Steve and he's pretty sure the feeling is mutual; on top of that, there's the adrenaline, the banter, the arguments. Danny never really intended to do something about it, but he still knew something would happen between them eventually, if only to get it out of their system. Maybe a comfort thing after an emotionally straining case, or possibly quick and dirty in the middle of an adrenaline rush.

Oh, he has thought about what it would be like. Steve's hot mouth on his, being allowed to touch all that skin... but he has also thought about the after. About the possible awkwardness, the difficulties, the chance of ruining this perfectly good partnership, just because they were horny and couldn't keep it in their pants. Just a sex thing wasn't worth that risk. And that's what he'd thought it was. Just a physical thing, just hormones – but now he's not so sure.

Danny can only guess what prompted the change. Maybe it was just the absence of danger or them taken out of their normal context, so they couldn't fall into their usual patterns of snark and insults. Or perhaps it wasn't even a change, maybe that's just what's always been there, hidden beneath a couple of layers of ever-prominent banter, car chases and friendship.

“Huh,” Danny says to the windshield and blinks.

The epiphany has quite an impact, so Danny finds it safer to pull over, as his mind starts reeling with its implications. He really doesn't want to crash his precious car, just because he might be stupid enough to be in love with Steve. Thinking these particular words feels weird, but it also makes Danny's heart race and... oh shit.

Danny thinks back to the events from the afternoon and can't help smiling when he recalls Steve the big bad SEAL patiently taking instructions from Grace. He remembers the weird moment earlier, when he and Steve couldn't take their eyes off of each other, and the warm feeling unfurling in his gut when Steve smiled at him. He recalls other incidents, too. Quite a few moments Danny can see in a completely different light now. Like when Steve presented him with the opportunity for Grace to swim with the dolphins, or Steve's support whenever something was up with Danny's family. And of course there were the countless times Steve was watching him with that oddly affectionate expression, when he thought Danny wasn't looking.

It's like something inside Danny slots into place. With a sense of determination he starts the engine of the Camaro and drives off.

***

When he pulls into Steve's driveway, Danny's heart is racing and the nervous butterflies in his stomach almost make him second-guess his decision. Sure, going from the evidence Danny has blissfully ignored until today, there's a very strong possibility that Steve returns his feelings. But what if he doesn't? Or what if he does, but has decided not to pursue this thing between them any further? What if Steve's deep in the closet and simply isn't ready for this?

Danny shakes his head, takes a deep breath and gets out of the car. There's only one way to find out, right? Apparently he's been able to lie to himself for months, but now that he's realized that he has a major thing for Steve and doesn't just want to get in his cargo pants, Danny simply isn't willing to hide it. It's not the Williams way to do things.

Danny's palms are sweaty when he knocks on Steve's door and he feels a little queasy when he hears approaching steps from the inside of the house.

Steve's face splits into a grin when he opens the door and sees Danny. "You've never bothered knocking before," he comments while Danny is trying to work out what to say. There are few occasions when words fail him, but apparently this is one of them.

A little frown appears on Steve's face, not yet worried but not far from it. "You fall asleep with your eyes open again?" he tries, tone questioning.

And that's it, Danny thinks. There's no need for words anyway. Before he can think the better of it, he takes a step forward and slides a hand around Steve's neck to pull him down. Steve makes a surprised little sound when Danny kisses him. His lips are soft and warm and Danny’s heart does that embarrassing leaping thing again. For a moment Steve isn’t responding, but his hands are on Danny’s biceps and he’s not pushing him away. He only needs a few seconds to catch up, though. His arms wrap around Danny’s back and pull him closer. Steve is also the one who adds a little tongue to the tentative brush of lips and then a little more. It’s so much better than Danny had imagined, because this is real, this is Steve kissing him and making these little approving humming sounds.

Danny could go on like this forever, but oxygen is kind of important. He breaks the kiss to look at Steve, who looks a little flushed and as breathless as Danny is feeling. They’re still standing impossibly close, Steve has one hand in Danny’s hair and Danny’s fingers have snuck underneath the hem of Steve’s t-shirt.

"Want to come inside?" Steve asks and when he smiles, Danny can see happiness, but also a lot of promise. Danny can’t possibly resist that, so he lets Steve pull him through the door.

 

***

 

Lying in Steve’s comfy bed, satisfied and lazy with two arms full of hot ex-Navy SEAL, Danny can’t help wondering what the hell took them so long. The fact that Steve is a cuddler doesn’t come as a surprise to Danny and really, he doesn’t mind the way the other man is pretty much draped across him. There are definitely worse things in the world.

Steve is already drifting off to sleep and Danny himself is about to follow suit, when a thought suddenly makes him laugh.

"What," Steve mumbles, sleepily nuzzling Danny’s shoulder.

"Nothing," Danny snorts. "It’s just... mini-golf made us do it."

Steve groans and slaps a palm across his face. "Oh God. That’s so lame."

"Yeah, it kind of is," Danny agrees with a chuckle. He doesn’t really care though and neither does Steve, if his fond and relaxed smile is any indication.

And then they’re kissing again and Danny can’t help it; he’s full of a new appreciation for the game.


End file.
